You're not, Jesse
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: AU story! Zoe seeks out advice from her friend, Jesse, however she comes face to face with his little brother, Wade, the brother she didn't know existed. Can Wade help her out with her problem?


**Just a little something, that came to mind and it was rather fun to write. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the charters portrayed in this.**

* * *

"You're not, Jesse," Zoe said with a frown, when the door opened to reveal, a shorter man, that did resemble the man in question to an extant.

"And you're not the pizza boy, so we're both screwed," he replied.

"Is Jesse in? And who are you?" She questioned, fed up with him already.

"Jesse, your little hooker is here," Wade called into the apartment, his eyes staying on Zoe, alive with mischief.

"I'm a doctor, not a hooker," she sneered, pushing past him into the apartment.

"Pretending you are a doctor while pleasuring a different guy every night, doesn't count, princess," Wade smirked.

"And that is my cue," Jesse said, stepping between the two of them. "Zoe, here is not a hooker," he told his brother. "I didn't know we had plans; I have somewhere to be, rain check?" Jesse asked, fussing with the buttons on the sleeve of his dress shirt.

"We didn't and of course, Jesse," she smiled. She left out a sigh, going to leave, after Jesse rushed past her claiming he was late. She made a move to the door, ready to go home and drink away her worries in a bottle of wine and a hot bubble bath.

"I didn't think my brother was friends with the opposite sex, nothing against you," Wade said thinking out loud, getting her to stop.

"Nothing against you but he didn't even tell me of your existence," she quipped back.

"Figures," Wade muttered, plopping down on the couch. "I'm Wade, his younger brother, and you are?" He asked introducing himself.

"Zoe, your brother's friend. The only time I saw him shirtless was when I was stitching him up, still haven't gotten the story out of him, and it has been three years," she replied with a soft chuckle, the need to prove she wasn't a hooker and that she never had sex with Jesse a strong urge.

"I am no Jesse, but I listen just as well as he does, if you need to tell someone what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," he offered with a challenging smirk.

"Do you really have pizza coming?" She questioned.

"No, but I can order some," he slowly told her.

"With a Caesar salad please," she pouted.

Wade chuckled taking a few minutes to place the order. When he came back Zoe was sitting on the couch her feet curled up underneath her, a glass of wine in hand. That answered why there was wine in the apartment. Wade grabbed himself a beer and joined her on the couch.

"How long have you been in town?" She asked.

"A week, not sure how long I'll be staying," he replied, moving to rest his elbows on his knees. "Thought I was living my dream, but it turned out to be a joke. You can't make people do as you want," he replied. "What brings you by?" He questioned, needing the attention off of him, he didn't want to relive his failure of a life.

"I have a bit of a dilemma," she sighed, moving to place her glass on the side table. Wade remained quiet not knowing what to say to push her into telling him and the last thing he wanted to do was say the wrong thing and make her clam up on him. "I've been seeing this guy for two months now; I went to see him tonight wanting to break it off with him, and somehow I'm going to meet his family on Sunday. I'm stuck on what I need to do."

"That sucks, but if I was in a place like that, I would expect the girl I was dating to be honest with me, before taking her home to meet my family. You can't keep procrastinating on breaking up with him. It's like a band aid, Zoe."

"I know that, but this is not the first time I have tried to break up with him. He doesn't take no for an answer. I can't make him see where I am coming from."

"Tell me the same words you told him, and we will see where this is going wrong at, okay?" He asked, moving to face her.

"It couldn't hurt," she commented. It was weird to pretend that the man before her was her hopefully soon to be ex. "This thing between us, is no longer working out. I believe we need to go our own ways."

"Is he stupid or something?" Wade questioned, shaking his head. She gave him a look. "Sorry," he muttered getting up to answer the door, when the knock echoed through the apartment. "We need to come with a plan to get him to see with his eyes that you have moved on and not just saying it," he commented, handing her the salad she had requested.

"What do you suggest?"

"What are your plans for tomorrow night and his?"

"He will be out of town until Sunday, and I work tomorrow night; I am a doctor," she told him again.

"Okay, Doc, what are his plans for tonight?" He asked, biting into a chicken wing.

"A bar with friends, I was invited, but I refused, why?" She asked, washing a bite of food down with the last bit of her wine.

"By the end of the night, Doc you will be a single doctor once more," he smirked, getting up to change. "How far away do you live?" He asked, from the guest room.

"Three blocks over," she responded. "Are you going to tell me why?" She asked, seeing him emerge in dark wash jeans, a dark-blue dress shirt and black vest. "My don't we look…" she trailed off, her eyes roaming over him, lingering on the chest hair she could see from where the shirt was left unbuttoned. He had the whole sexy appeal going on.

"Come on," he smirked, placing the food in the fridge. "Later if you're lucky," he winked, grabbing the spare key.

"In your wildest dreams," she remarked, walking out the door.

"Dreams do come true and it will be a wild one."

She said no more, walking to her place in the noise around them. She had no doubt that it would be a wild night, and she was interested; she didn't think it would be a good idea considering that he was the brother to her friend. There had to be a reason on why Jesse never mentioned him before. A good reason at that. Sneaking a glance at him, she wanted to ask him about this plan he had in mind, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he would refuse to tell her. For now, she would go with it if it meant that she would in deed be single before the night was over with.

Wade whistled walking into Zoe's place. Her family had to be loaded and there on the wall said it all, not only was she a doctor, but so was her father. It made sense now. He could only envy the relationship that she had with her father, when his dad was nothing but a drunk, the bottle more important to him then his own kids.

"That was the last time I spent any amount of time with my dad. He lives in Italy now, barely speak to him. Work has become his life. My mom actually lives in the city yet I barely see her, talk to her plenty on the phone," she shared with him, giving Wade the insight that they were more alike than he had thought. "My biological dad died a few months back; I didn't even get to meet him, knew nothing about him," she tacked on, leaving it at that, not wanting to go into that story.

"I lost my mom at a young age to cancer and since that day my dad has been killing himself with alcohol," he shared, turning to look at her. She didn't know, Jesse had never told her. He had told her it was complicated, and she never pushed him to talk because she could see it was hard for him. The most she knew was that he had lost his mom, not the reason why.

"You look, wow, Zoe," he said, his eyes raking over her. The midnight blue, long sleeve dress left very little to the imagination, even if it did cover everything. In her previous outfit, he could see that she had a decent body, but now with her curves on display she was smoking. "Stunning. He won't know what hit him. And I'm the lucky bastard," he smirked, holding his arm out for her.

* * *

Walking into the bar, Wade took her hand in his, not wanting to lose her. He led her to the bar, questioning what it was she wanted to drink. With a bottle of beer and a glass of wine in hand, Wade looked around surveying the floor plan of the bar. With what he had in mind he needed to know the quickest way out for their safety; he wouldn't risk Zoe getting hurt.

"He here?" Wade questioned, standing close to her, wanting to hear her over the music being played.

"Over there," she nodded, easily finding him in the dim light of the bar. She didn't even care about the barely dressed woman hanging all over him; she just wanted to be free of the man; it was nothing against him; she just didn't see the point in staying with someone if there was nothing there. "What's the plan?" She questioned, leaning closer to him.

"Dance," he smirked, pulling her to the dance floor filled with drunks. He was going to have fun while helping her dump her boyfriend. "He looks like a douche," he whispered in her ear, spinning her around and pulling her flush against himself, his hands staying steady on her hips as he grinded behind her.

"Is that so?" She questioned, resting her left hand on top of his, bringing her right hand up around his neck, moving her body effortlessly with his, tossing her head back.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, licking her neck. Zoe let a low moan out feeling Wade's teeth skim over her flesh. "Play it cool, he's coming this way," Wade told her, his nose nudging her ear. She let her eyes close, focusing on the sensation that Wade was creating within herself, needing, wanting more.

"What the hell?" Wade smirked against Zoe's neck. "Who is he?"

"Her boyfriend, you are?" Wade asked, removing his mouth from Zoe's neck to look at the man before them. Giving Zoe no chance in answering.

"What the fuck, Zoe? You're meeting my parents in a few days, and I learn that you've been fucking another man! That is a bitch move," he snarled out.

"She doesn't want to be with you, so I suggest you back off and leave us the hell alone, and you don't call my girl a bitch and get away with it," Wade snapped back, pulling Zoe behind him. "What about the half-naked chick all over you?" Wade challenged.

"You gonna let him do all the talking for ya?" Was asked skipping over answering any questions.

"She doesn't need to talk to you; it's not like you listen to her anyway, maybe you'll get the hint if she doesn't talk and shows you like she has been for the past hour that she wants me, not you," Wade smirked out.

"You can have the little slut." That was all it took for Wade to pull back and punch the man before him.

"Wade," she called out in horror as more guys joined in on the fight, none of them there to help him out.

He sent her a wink, able to hold his own against the stumbling drunk men fighting him.

* * *

Jesse walked into his apartment, stopping short when he saw his friend wearing what appeared to be the only article of clothing; one of his brother's shirts, her bare leg tossed over Wade's lap. His brother shirtless holding a bag of peas on his eye, both laughing. The sight was different than he would have imagined with the way they were bickering when he left.

"Do I want to know?" Jesse asked, dropping his keys in the bowl.

"You didn't have any ice," Zoe commented with a smile.

"Why the need for ice?" Jesse asked, perching himself on the arm of the empty chair, looking between them.

"Wade, helped me with my problem. His blood got on my dress," she explained.

"She had the need to help me, 'cause she's a doctor ya know," Wade smirked.

"I'll leave ya to it," Jesse mumbled getting up.

"I'd suggest you close that door of yours, hard to say what we will be up too," Wade told his brother, pulling Zoe on top of him.

"Get a room for that," Jesse called out.

"We quite like it where we are at," Zoe giggled, tossing the bag of peas to the floor, kissing his darkening eye.


End file.
